D-Bear Is No Bear
by DarkFaith13
Summary: A frustrated Danny is having a rough time with Hollstein. This idea hit me and I had to write it to get it to leave me alone. Hollstein. Sort of Lawstein. Good maybe not so good? Who knows.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly because I would like a Danny Lawrence.

In retrospect Danny should have expected something like this to happen. She had absolutely no excuse for being shocked that the dean was an evil vampire. Danny had chosen Silas U specifically because it was known for being a center for supernatural occurrences. She thought that going to such a University would give her the chance to find out more about her condition. Half the time she barely acknowledged it, but she also hoped it would lead her to her parents. As a baby she had been abandoned in a cold and rainy alley. Some old lady who went outside to take a smoke had been the one to find her. The woman had brought her in out of the rain and contacted the police. Danny spent her whole life in and out of foster homes. Her red hair and gangly figure made her a target for derision from the other foster kids and even some of the parents. Danny never learned how to stay out of trouble properly and after her changes began she got in trouble for her frequent late night adventures.

The redhead had been able to get into Silas on a full ride after putting insane amounts of effort into her school work. So far she hadn't found any information on her parents but she had found a helpful section on the library about werewolves. She utilized this information to fill in information gaps about her condition.

She was currently running around in the dark, in her wolf form, lamenting the loss of her love. Thinking about Laura and Carmilla together made her growl and huff. Laura was Danny's first experience with any true affection and now that she had a taste of it she was loath to give it up. Cold Styrian rain pelted down so forcefully her thick red coat did little to protect her from the elements. Danny didn't care though; in a way the suffering was comforting to her. To feel just a bit of what she felt on the inside now on the outside. She came to a rapid halt and howled up at the moonless sky; water soaked her muzzle. Danny continued to run further and further into the woods until she could hear only her own heartbeat, her rapid breathing, and the sounds of nature. She was paying minimal attention to her surroundings and didn't notice her fur was beginning to freeze until it became unbearably cold. She let out a small arf of surprise as she stopped and sniffed the air around her. This was not a normal chill.

The wolf continued to sniff around searching for any scent that didn't belong. Her ears perked up as she heard a strange gust of wind behind her. Danny whipped her head and body toward the noise, but before she could react she went flying into the nearest tree. A yelp of pain escaped from her throat as she caught sight of a dark cloaked figure. It moved silently and looked to be almost immaterial but not quite. Fear shot through her as she realized she didn't have the proper tools to deal with this kind of foe. She whined as it moved closer. Danny needed an escape and needed it now. She hopped up quickly with the intention to flee but she barely made it ten paces before another one appeared. Unfortunately this one was carrying a scythe and didn't hesitate to hit her in the face with the blunt end of it, sending her back to the ground.

The wolf's eyes widened. Oh shit. How was she going to get out of this alive? She rolled away from the creature before returning to a standing position. The creatures again threw her without laying a hand on her. This time it hurt far worse as she came into contact with a large boulder. Again she stood and tried to bolt. It took barely a second before the one with the scythe was behind her attempting to lop off her head. She ducked: barely. The scythe clipped off the tip of one of her ears. Danny turned quickly and grabbed the handle of the weapon in her mouth snapping the hilt. The creature then thrusted the sharp end of the stick at her but only grazed her foreleg. Danny cursed internally .These were wraiths and there was no way to fight them without a blessed weapon. So she turned and ran and ran and ran. The injured red wolf ran until she reached campus. She ran until she reached the Summer Society lodge.

Danny shifted back into her human form; grunting as she felt her injuries in her human body. All of the other sisters were luckily asleep or out, and she was able to sneak up to her room without a problem. She turned on the light and looked at herself in the mirror. She had a black eye, a bloody nose, and several abrasions covering her face. She took her first aid kit out from under the sink deciding to start by fixing her face. She fought not to cry out as she cleaned her face with isopropyl alcohol. There was a wound on her forehead just above her left brow that needed to be closed with butterfly bandages. After that she covered a nick above her lip with some gauze she'd rubbed bacitracin into. She noticed a second bruise creating a dusky color on her jawline. Danny turned her attention to her left ear. "Fuckers" she growled out, furious that she was missing a chunk off the top. It took a fair amount of gauze and tape before she was satisfied. When she was done she cleaned and wrapped the gouge on her forearm. The tall girl finished her ministrations by wrapping her ribs which were black and blue. She sighed deciding to just leave the kit out as she would need it tomorrow morning after her shower anyway.

The tall girl went to her dresser and put on some underwear and plaid pajama pants, before she took cover in the comfort of her bed. She lied there for a while in the dark thinking about Laura. God how she wished she could just run to her and have her fuss over her injuries. Danny would give anything to see Laura look at her with love and concern in her eyes, but it wasn't her place to expect such things anymore. Tears escaped from her eye but she fought them off rapidly as they stung her cuts. Before she drifted off she had the presence of mind to reach for her phone. She went under B for Bloodsucker before typing out a text. Once she pressed send she was satisfied and drifted off.

Back at room 307 Carmilla was distracted from her reading by a text from Dogbreath. "Wraiths in the woods at Silas. Know anything?"

"Shit."

The next morning it was still raining and Danny was glad that she would be able to wear a hoodie with its hood up thereby hiding the bulk of her wounds. Before leaving for class she pulled Tess off to the side. "I need you guys to gather up all the blessed weapons and put them in an accessible place."

"Why?"

"There are reports of wraiths in the area and I want to be prepared if they attack."

Tess's eyes narrowed in suspicion "Reports from who?"

Danny growled allowed. "Just do it," she whispered forcefully before turning and walking out into the rain. She made her way to the English building where she spent several hours fulfilling her responsibilities as a TA.

This was followed by two of her graduate classes. She was tired enough to fall asleep in those. She definitely would have if the hard as fuck chairs in the lecture hall weren't causing her an insane amount of discomfort. When the professor ended the lecture she nearly cried in relief and hurried out of the room. Danny wanted nothing more than to return to her room and pass out in bed. However fate was not on her side. Apparently it was on the side of the vampire who appeared out of nowhere and grasped onto her wrist. Carmilla's face revealed noting as she led Danny to a less populated area outside. It was still raining but Carmilla's raven hair appeared to be immune to its effects. Danny scoffed because of course… of course Carmilla was so perfect that the rain didn't even disrupt her hair. That's why Laura loved her right?

"What" Carmilla asked peeved.

Danny shook her head defeated "Nothing."

The vampire hummed in the back of her throat but chose to ignore the wolf's avoidance. "You said there where wraiths on campus?"

Danny nodded "Two that I know of."

Carmilla frowned "You know what that means?"

"Someone wants to harvest the souls of the students."

Carmilla looked up at the redhead for a long moment before grasping her wrist again. Carmilla began to walk.

"Where are we going? I just want to go to bed" Danny practically whined. Carmilla didn't reply to this but began rubbing her thumb against pale skin. Before Danny knew it they were at the door of room 307. She stopped the vampire as she began to open the door. "Wait."

"What is it now, Jack's giant beanstalk?"

"I….I can't see her. She chose you and I accepted that. I did. It's just I can't see it."

Carmilla looked at Danny intently. "You're completely alone, aren't you?" Danny's response was to just look down at the ground. But it was enough to answer Carmilla's question. Carmilla who had spent the greater part of her unlife lonely noticed these things. "Come in" she said softly tugging again. "She won't be back for a while yet."

The vampire sat the wolf down on her bed instead of Laura's. "Now if I'm right about you, you probably are using this hoodie to cover up what the wraiths did to you. Can I take a look?"

"I'm fine" the wolf grumbled.

"You are a lot of things but fine is not one of them" Carmilla replied looking her in the eyes. Carmilla was wrong Danny was fine, she was always fine, but she was never good. The redhead felt the fight leave her she shouldn't be fighting Carmilla she wasn't the enemy. Danny nodded.

Carmilla reached up and pulled the hood down. She looked at the werewolf's face scrutinizing her injuries closely. Cool fingers brushed over her lip and her butterfly bandages, brushing over her bruised eye briefly. The vampire turned Danny's head to the side when she noticed the bandages on her ear. It started to bleed again when Carmilla removed the bandages to get a closer look. Carmilla's face contorted in anger when she realized some of the ear was gone "Those fucking bastards." Carmilla walked into the bathroom to get the first aid kit.

Just as Carmilla did this the rooms other occupant came back from class. Laura looked at Danny for a second surprised to see her. "Danny what are you doing here?" Danny opened her mouth to answer but Laura interrupted her. "Oh my god Danny you're hurt." The tiny girl rushed over to her side. As Carmilla came back in Laura was doing her own examination. Laura was concerned about the cuts and bruises. She saw blood flowing down her ex's neck and traced in back to the source. "Danny you're missing an ear!"

"Well it's not a whole ear," the redhead deadpanned. Carmilla raised her eyebrows almost proud at how similar Danny sounded to herself.

"It's not funny" Laura snapped.

"I'm fine" Danny appeased the short girl.

"No you're not" Carmilla and Laura replied in unison.

Carmilla handed the kit to Laura. "Here I was changing the bandages on her ear. Why don't you take over."

"I can do it" Danny protested not wanting to deal with the painful yet enjoyable experience of Laura's gentle hands. Her protests were silenced by a glare.

Laura put enough gauze on the ear to get it to stop bleeding before cleaning the area. "There" she announced when she was done.

"Hey, Xena. Hurt anywhere else?" Carmilla raised an eyebrow.

"Just my ribs and forearm, but they're fine."

The look on Laura's face said "You know the drill," and the other two helped Danny remove her hoodie and her shirt.

Laura gasped at the amount of bruising. "Why didn't you go to the hospital?"

Danny frowned "Yeah that would go over well. Mam how did you get these? Oh no big deal I just had a life or death battle with some wraith's in the middle of the woods. Oh and one of them took a piece of me off with its scythe."

"Wraiths?" Laura looked from one to the other. "A scythe?" her eyes grew bigger. "What do we even do about that? Are we in danger?"

Danny looked to Carmilla "I have the Summer Society getting blessed weapons together in case of attack."

Carmilla nodded "I have a couple as well."

"So we're going to wait for an attack?" the dark blonde wondered.

"Well I can't exactly go out and fight them like this Laura," Danny protested.

Laura was pulled back to the current situation. "I know. I know." She changed the forearm bandage. "Are you ok?"

Danny sighed "I'll live." She pulled her shirt and hoodie back on. "I should go." The tall woman stood up.

"Danny" Laura called as she headed for the door.

Danny turned back to the roommates turned girlfriends "Thanks you two."

"Stay here. Where we can take care of you" Laura protested.

"I'll be fine" Danny refused.

"Danny, you shouldn't be alone right now" Laura continued. Carmilla winced at the unintentionally hurtful comment, as she stood off to the side.

Danny's blue eyes turned stormier than they had ever seen before. "Why, Laura? Now that I'm hurt I shouldn't be alone. Newsflash Laura I've always been alone and this isn't any fucking different than how I've spent the rest of my shitty life. When I was sick or hurt I always took care of myself. I was always alone. You didn't care that I was alone two fucked up months ago when you left me for Carmilla and I doubt you really care now." The redhead rushed out barely stopping herself from slamming the door behind her. She tried to hold her tears back as she made her way to the lodge. She just wanted to be loved for who she was not pitied like some lost puppy. Danny sighed aloud. But wasn't that exactly what she was?"


End file.
